mechanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Evangelion 01
Series: Neon Genesis Evangelion. Name: Evangelion Unit 01; EVA 01. Model: Test type evangelion Pilot: Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami (intended) Modes: Normal mode. Berserk mode. Creator: Gehirn (Predecessor of Nerv) Soul: Yui Ikari Allegiance: Nerv. The Eva 01 is a giant robot created by the organization NERV to fight against the Angels (antagonist of neon genesis evangelion). It is the first non prototype unit as well as the first one to be introduced. It´s main weapons include a giant knife (progressive knife) and an assault rifle although during the series it can be seen handling other weapons. Even though, later in the series we are introduced to more advanced generations of evas culminating with the Eva series, Unit 01 is without a doubt the strongest of them all. It also shares an equally strong defense as it is able to regenerate itself and can generate an AT ( a trait it shares with the angels. The AT field is an energy barrier that neutralizes almost every attack of human standard weapons, even of nuclear weapons, it also can neutraliza AT fields from the angels allowing the eva to defeat them. One of its biggest flaws in theory is that it doesn´t have a S2 engine and needs to be connected to electric batteries and that it has only a 5 minute autonomy without being connected to a cable as seen in episode one. Although during the series the flaw has almost always been solved by the intervention of the berserk mode and is completely solved when eva 01 literally eats an S2 engine from an enemy angel. Like all evas it is humankind's most powerfull weapon but also one of the most dangerous. It has been seen several times during the series going out of the pilot's control. This mode is known as berserk mode and is seen when shinji is about to die or is unconscious, while at first making us believe it happens by chance we see it can also be induced by nerv headquarter from the command room, by order of the commander but it is shown by the reaction of most of the peaple there and by what happens afterwards that it can't be controlled from there either, which makes the operation really risky. Like all the evas eva 01 seems a normal robot but also like all evas it is not normal. It is made with artificial muscles and also it shares a lot of traits with the angels it destroys. Eva 01 shows its true colors normally while on berserk mode as it behaves like a savage beast. This eva is special beause it is born from Lilith the mother of all angels, which explains its beast like behaviour But the biggest secret of this eva is that it contains the soul of Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother and former researcher of Gehirn (Nerv) and wife of Genzo Ikari Nerv's commander which is why it acts on its own to protect the pilot. It is also revealed later that thid unit is the key for Seele's plan for a third impact. As said before Eva 01 is the first one that is not a prototype but it is still called a test type, it is reveled that eva 01 isn´t the second eva to be built as Eva 00 is not the only prototype but the only successfull prototype amongst a lot of failures. Previous models: Failed prototypes Eva 00 (evangelion 00) Next models: Eva 02 (evangelion 02) Eva 03 (evangelion 03) Eva 04 (evangelion 04) Eva Series. Category:robots Category:evangelion